


If Found, Please Return...

by GingerOakley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mildly possesive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerOakley/pseuds/GingerOakley
Summary: Draco likes to label things





	If Found, Please Return...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Just an idea that I thought would be funny. Hope you enjoy!

Harry had created a monster.

Draco liked to keep his things nice and organized. There was a place for everything and everything in its place.  
  
Harry however, lived as though he were a walking tornado. Were he went in their home, chaos reigned, and it took everything in Draco's power not to follow Harry around and... fix things.   
  
Yes, Harry knew Draco was a bit particular; yes, Harry did find it immensely cute; and yes, Harry did sometimes play up his lackadaisical attitude towards order to frazzle his boyfriend.  
  
One thing that Harry particularly enjoyed was Draco's need to label anything and everything. Draco's elegant handwriting decorated assorted and often non-sensical items.  
  
_"Really Draco, why on earth would the granola need a label?"_  
  
_"Well, you just never know Harry!"_  
  


Harry would get second-hand hand cramps from watching the man hand write his labels on everything.

* * *

_"What are these?" _Draco said, a befuddle pout on his face.

_"This," _Harry said _"is a rubber stamp. You can get them specially made, so I made you a few." _

It was clear that Harry was proud of himself, so Draco pushed down the suspicion that he was being teased and examined the stamps more closely.

They were made using a dark wood for the handles with silver accents, and green rubber. Both stamps bore his hand writing and his usual labels.

Draco gave Harry an appraising look, and was met by a sinisterly innocent smile.

_"There's also some ink in there." _

* * *

While Harry knew Draco would enjoy the stamps, he soon realized that maybe he had made a fatal mistake.

Nothing was safe, nothing was sacred. If it could be labeled it was indeed labeled.

Then, Draco went and did it.

After a long Ministry event, during which Draco had been subjected to witnessing everyone and their owl throw themselves at Harry without so much as a glance his way, Draco decided it was high time he mark his territory.

Sweet unsuspecting Harry ran quite hot and preferred to sleep naked. This was the second, fatal mistake on his part, as Draco peeled back the sheet, stamp in hand, and staked his claim.

Harry jolted awake, and gave Draco an adorably confused look.

_"Sorry, dear there was a mosquito."_

_"Oh.. alright then... Thank you..." _he mumbled as he instantly fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Draco kept his best poker face as his bleary eyed boyfriend got up. 

The words 'Property of Draco Malfoy' stamped in permanent gold ink across Harry's right butt cheek made Draco smile.

Yes, Harry had created a monster. But he belonged to that monster, and that monster belonged to him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that! Sorry if the pacing was a bit odd, I'm trying to get back in to fictional writting, but I hope you guys enjoyed it, short as it was. :)


End file.
